Initiative
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Alors que plus rien ne va dans la vie de BobLennon, l'arrivée d'un Réunionnais dans sa vie va peut être changer tout ça.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Après deux heures à chercher un sujet possible de fanfic, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas encore fait ma version de la rencontre de Fanta et Bob. Du coup... Voilà ce qui en a découlé. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je suis en train de faire mon planning de fanfics pour les vacances, z'allez être servi. Plein plein de One-Shots en perspective en plus de mes deux fanfics à chapitres en cours, Happy Family Reunion et Le Dernier Jour._

 **INITIATIVE**

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerai bien, imaginez, un BobLennon de compagnie, ce serait trop trop cool.), ils sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'arjean pour mes écrits, je laisse les abonnés vider leur compte en banque pour le Fanfan.

 **Résumé :** Alors que plus rien ne va dans la vie de BobLennon, l'arrivée d'un Réunionnais dans sa vie va peut être changer la donne.

« Tiens Poupette, il reste une tranche de jambon. »

Bob coupa la tranche petits bouts et mit le tout dans la gamelle du chat, qui miaulait en se frottant contre sa jambe. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la merde. Plus un sou sur le compte, et encore une menace de mise à la porte s'il ne payait pas encore son loyer aujourd'hui. Il essayait de rester positif, mais avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête en ce moment, c'était difficile. Son seul échappatoire, c'était Minecraft. Lorsqu'il s'occupait de sa ville, parlait avec des gens, tout semblait plus simple. Et en plus, le comble, c'est qu'il était riche, là-bas.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas encore connecté aujourd'hui, et puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur son jeu favori, puis sur Minefield. Il réapparut dans sa mairie, sur son siège. Vingt messages privés. Le roi d'Azur leva les yeux en l'air. Qu'est-ce que ses abrutis de larbins avaient encore fait ? Il ouvrit la liste. Quelques messages annonçant une mise à jour du serveur, deux demandes pour aller voir les constructions, et le reste était un spam d'un Jean-Kévin qui l'avait vu sur une vidéo. Rien de très intéressant. Il descendit de son bureau pour sortir. Première surprise, à la place de la maison d'en face – SA maison – il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère. Bob aurait presque tout explosé. Deux de ses larbins vinrent à son secours, en lui expliquant qu'un Jean-Kévin de pacotille avait hacké le serveur et supprimé plusieurs parcelles d'Azur. Okay.

Bon. Au moins, ses coffres étaient bien en sécurité, dans les coffres de la mairie. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer sa maison. En voyant le bon côté des choses, ça l'occuperait pendant une bonne semaine... Un message privé attira son regard, dans le chat.

« TheFantasio974 s'est connecté.

[MP] TheFantasio974 : Hey Bob ! Tu peux venir sur Skype s'il te plaît ?

TheFantasio974 s'est déconnecté. »

Bob resta un moment inerte, avant d'appuyer sur l'icône. Il l'aimait bien, mine de rien, celui-là. Ils avaient tourné deux vidéos ensemble, et le Lennon avait trouvé ça assez drôle. S'il lui proposait une nouvelle vidéo, il accepterait avec un grand plaisir. Fanta semblait au taquet, dès qu'il se connecta, il lui sauta presque dessus. Il semblait quand même vachement excité.

« TheFantasio974 : Hey Bob ! Je voulais te proposer quelque chose, mais je dois faire vite, parce que j'ai des œufs sur le feu et j'ai un peu peur qu'ils brûlent.

BobLennon : … Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

TheFantasio974 vous appelle. Répondre ? »

Bob appuya sur le bouton « accepter », puis attendit. Seconde surprise, la tête de Fanta apparut sur l'écran. Le Lennon fut assez perturbé, ayant peu l'habitude d'avoir d'autres individus de son espèce en face à face. Fanta semblait occupé à taper sur son clavier. Bob se racla la gorge.

« Bonsoir, je suis BobLennon ahah ! »

Fanta releva les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, vaguement amusé. Bob pensa qu'il était définitivement plus calme et sage que lui. C'était étrange de voir qu'il s'entendait bien, tous les deux. Mais bon... Comme on dit, les opposés finissent par s'attirer. Poupette vint se frotter contre lui en miaulant. De toute évidence, la demoiselle avait encore faim. Bob eut un petit pincement au cœur. Le chat n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, et il n'avait même plus les moyens de lui acheter de quoi manger. Il allait encore devoir emprunter des croquettes chez le voisin. Lui-même n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, si ce n'était que des barres de céréales et deux ou trois trucs qui traînaient dans ses placards, pas très bon pour la santé.

« Bob... Je... Euh... »

Fanta cherchait ses mots. Il semblait assez nerveux.

« Je... Je cherche quelqu'un, pour faire des vidéos avec moi. A temps complet. Je... J'ai pensé à toi, parce que le feeling était bien passé et... euh... Tu veux bien ? »

Bob prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Poupette sauta sur ses genoux, continuant à miauler furieusement, en donnant des coup de pattes sur le T-Shirt de son maître. Une vidéo de temps en temps, d'accord, mais à temps complet ? Est-ce qu'il avait seulement le temps de faire ça ? Fanta sautillait sur sa chaise, probablement en train d'analyser le silence de son interlocuteur.

« Si t'as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir...

\- Je... Euh... Pourquoi pas. Après tout, ça pourrait être drôle. Mais... En ce moment, on risque de me couper internet et tout ça. J'ai pas de boulot fixe et...

\- Oh, c'est pas un soucis ça. Je peux te payer. Je peux même te verser de l'avance. »

Les yeux de Bob se mirent à briller. C'était très tentant. Pourquoi cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine voudrait l'aider, lui ? C'était pas comme s'il avait un don quelconque. Certes, on lui disait assez souvent qu'il avait un charisme fou, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que ça ne suffisait pas pour réussir. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait ?

Il soupira profondément, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Oh et puis zut.

« Allez, c'est d'accord. Qui sait, ça pourrait être drôle. »

Bob vit bien que l'homme en face de lui se retint de sauter de joie, peut être pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il se gratta légèrement la tête. Il avait déjà vu quelques vidéos de celui-là, et il était doué, après tout, ça représenterait une petite distraction dans cette vie morne et stupide.

Ce soir-là, Fanta et Bob discutèrent pendant très longtemps, sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, organiser, créer. De nombreux projets se mirent en places. Deux jours plus tard, Fanta annonçait leur union pour les vidéos.

Cinq ans plus tard, Fanta et Bob sont toujours là.


End file.
